Flaugh in U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,959 (issued 1986) disclosed a family of 6-substituted-4-dialkylamino-1,3,4,5-tetrahydrobenz[cd]indoles which are described as central serotonin agonists. Leander in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,126 (1988) disclosed a method for treating anxiety in humans employing a 4-substituted-1,3,4,5-tetrahydrobenz[cd]indole-6-carboxamide derivative.
European Patent Application 399,982 discloses certain heterocyclic-substituted aminotetralins. These compounds are disclosed as being serotonin agonists, partial agonists or antagonists.
It has now been found that certain 6-heterocyclic-substituted tetrahydrobenz[cd]indoles are useful in treating conditions requiring modification of the serotonin function in the body.